


【仙流】岚山月

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/岚山月
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】岚山月

十一月的岚山随处可见重重叠叠的枫叶，林中的枝雀在夜雾中啁啾鸣啭。大堰川河水清澈，此刻在清冷秋月的照耀下波光迷离。

仙道与流川抵达渡月桥西南面的温泉旅馆时已经晚上十点光景。

旅馆主人竹野千代是位和蔼善良的婆婆，穿着藤紫色的和服立在门口迎接他们。

仙道拽着昏昏欲睡的流川，向竹野躬身行礼：“您这边还真是有点偏僻，我们找了半天。”

竹野笑着说：“所以生意一直不怎么好。我就当做在此养老。今日也就你们两位客人。”她停顿了一下，目光落在流川身上，“这位小哥看起来似乎很疲惫啊，要不先回房间休息片刻？”

“好啊，麻烦您带路。”仙道说着捏了下流川的脸，“你稍微清醒一下啊。”

流川用力地打开他的手，显出一副不爽的样子。

竹野不紧不慢地走在前面，边走边嘀咕：“现在很少碰见两个年轻小伙子一同来泡温泉咧。大多都是夫妻情侣……”

仙道摸了摸鼻梁缄默不言，心想，我和流川也是情侣啊。

 

两个人在去年四五月陵南与湘北的练习赛上初见，作为双方的王牌，摩擦与碰撞自然不可避免。仙道为人不爱较真，凡事留有余地，但那天不知着了什么魔，或许是棋逢对手吧，全神贯注地压制流川的攻势，甚至无意识地觉得他抢不到自己手里的篮球时倔恼的神情十分有趣。

赛后，仙道脑海里总是不经意地浮现起流川的容颜，他曾试图摆脱这种匪夷所思的惦念，眼看即将成功之际，流川却威风凛凛地前来提出一对一的宣战。

一来二去便熟络起来，雨天室外不能打球的时候，流川偶尔会去仙道家里看录像。

仙道也不清楚究竟从哪天开始对流川变得十分在意，逐渐演变成每一场混乱春梦拥抱着的对象都是他。

至于为什么会发展成恋人，大概是新年第一天流川被仙道按在浴室里强吻了吧。

当时仙道已经做好了挨揍的准备，便放纵般在流川的口腔内粘缠。

不过出乎意料的是，流川并没有抗拒这件事，反而拥抱住仙道生涩地回应起来。

 

由于今天时间晚了，仙道和流川没有去露天温泉，在室内洗漱完便换好浴衣回了房间。

竹野给他们准备的晚餐已经摆在了矮桌上。

流川早就困得不行了，泡了个热水澡更加想睡，匆匆吃了两个寿司卷就钻进了被窝里。

“喂，你就这么睡了？”仙道皱眉，“怎么说都是我们头一回在外面过夜诶。”

“明天不是还要住一天？”流川含糊地回答。

仙道掀开被子躺在被铺上，从身后搂住流川，撒娇般蹭他的肩膀：“我睡不着。”

流川闭着眼睛没说话。

仙道不声不响地把手从流川的浴衣前襟伸了进去，指尖擦过他的乳尖轻轻拨弄了一下。

流川当即微微地抖了下，扭头懊恼地盯着仙道：“你干嘛……”

话音未落，嘴唇被仙道堵上了，他“唔”了声，仙道的舌头便闯了进来。

安静的房间内只剩下亲吻的声音。枫叶错落的影子在墙上晃荡。

仙道边吻边干脆利落地扯掉了流川的浴衣，温热的皮肤摸起来手感很舒服。

流川断断续续地低沉闷哼，老实说，他并不讨厌被仙道爱抚。

“今天做到最后吧。”仙道吻了下流川的脖子，捞过旁边的旅行袋，从里面摸出之前放好的润滑剂。

流川转过脸去平复气息，哑着喉咙说：“你早就准备好了？”

仙道挤了些润滑剂在修长的手指上，慢慢按进流川的后穴里扩张：“不是告诉过你，我要来岚山赏‘枫’嘛。”

流川的脸上瞬间泛起了红潮，被仙道手指入侵的感觉既兴奋又羞耻，他垂着眼将声音全部压抑在喉咙里。但沉闷的低哼却更为催情。

“流川，里面又热又紧，待会儿我进去的时候一定很舒服。”仙道染上情欲的声音听起来暧昧性感。

“闭嘴。你这家伙。”流川声音有些发颤，把脸埋进了枕头里。

仙道又加了根手指，由于沾着润滑剂的原因，进进出出时发出黏腻的声音。

流川的耳朵跟着不争气地红了起来：“白痴，你给我快点结束。”

“嗯？所以我现在进去没问题吗？”仙道抽出手指来，脱掉身上的浴衣扔在一旁，炙热的硬物抵着流川的臀缝。

之前也有过几次亲密的接触，仙道帮流川解决完便会在他腿根间磨蹭冲撞直至释放。

“要做就做，不要一直说话。”流川将他的手拉到自己身前。

“放松点……”仙道低声说，沾着润滑剂的手技巧性地套弄着流川的硬物。

流川勾着小腿低沉难耐地“嗯唔”轻哼。

仙道顺势缓缓地顶进了流川已然湿润的后穴中，不过并没有想象中那么容易，来回磨蹭了很久才挤进了一半。

“混蛋。很痛！”流川发出一声低吼，背入式他根本不知道仙道此刻什么表情，大脑变得混沌不清。

“抱歉……我也没什么经验……”

“……我想看见你。”流川“唔”了一声说道。

仙道没办法拒绝流川的要求，只好暂且退出，将他翻抱过来：“要这个姿势吗？”

流川满脸都是汗水，伸手搂住仙道的脖子把他拽下来接了个吻。

仙道撑开流川的膝盖，掐着他的腿根再度插入，这一次还算顺利，勉强全部进入了。

流川的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，仙道填满自己的感觉有点陌生。

仙道喘着重气，与流川合二为一被紧缠住真是爽得要命。但他不敢贸然冲撞，爱抚着流川的腰侧：“是不是很疼？”

流川恨恨地吻住仙道的嘴唇，边吻边说：“废话连篇。以后换我上你，就知道疼不疼了！”

“那我开始动啰。”仙道选择性假装没听见这句话，用身体压住流川抽插起来。

流川跟着仙道的频率上下晃动，慢慢地，起初的痛感逐渐消失。

仙道感觉流川有所放松，没有之前那么紧绷了，便随之加重了冲撞的力度。

流川忍不住叫了一下。

“流川，你里面好湿……”仙道嗓音嘶哑，他的鬓角淌下热汗，蓝黑色的眼眸中情浪滚滚，似是要将流川拆食入腹般。

流川羞恼难当，但浑身发软没有力气，似乎只能任由仙道摆布般：“……你闭嘴！”

仙道一下抽了出来，将流川翻了个身，贴着他的后背重新插了进去。

流川趴在软绵的被褥上还没来得及喘口气，仙道的撞击一下子更加剧烈起来，他听见自己发出呜咽般的呻吟，整个人昏昏沉沉仿佛坠入了深海里，快感似潮水般席卷而来。

“流川，我爱你。”仙道气息滚烫地吻咬着流川的后脖颈，覆住他的手背十指相扣，腰间不断地发力深入浅出。

流川被仙道撞得说不出完整的句子，破破碎碎地说：“嗯，我也……是。”

而今夜尚且漫长，有得是时间尽欢。岚山清亮的月光像水流般铺落在枫叶上。

凌晨三点多，流川被猫头鹰的叫声惊醒过来，睁眼就看见月光里仙道的睡脸，回想两人刚才在被褥上甜腻激烈的情事，他的耳朵不禁热了一下。

岚山的深夜，水声潺潺作响更加显得阒静。

人生中的境遇有时候相当奇妙。流川在湘陵练习赛正式开局前，第一眼瞥见从逆光中微笑着走出来的仙道就无法移开视线。当时怦然心动的感觉可把过去十余年脑子里只有睡觉和篮球的单细胞少年给怔愣住了。

因此，流川故作镇定，强迫自己将仙道视为对手看待，但偏偏输给了他。

那天之后流川在球场上都会不受控地想起与仙道交手的情景，清晰的肢体碰触与彼此汗水的气息，令他陷入了空前的茫然中。

与流川比较要好的学姐彩子率先发觉端倪，她贼兮兮地用手肘撞了撞训练完的学弟：“诶，流川枫，你最近是不是谈恋爱了？”

“不知道。”流川是这么回答的，他的手心全是汗，“眼前总是浮现那个人。怎么办？学姐。”

彩子拍拍他的肩膀：“看不出来你这阿米巴原虫还会单相思？喜欢就去追啊。”

流川难得露出犹豫不决的表情：“我们又不熟。”

“人和人之间起初都是不熟的啊。”彩子眨了眼睛，“找一件你们都感兴趣的事，先约个会什么的。”

流川回家后裹在被子里想了一整夜。第二天放学后骑着单车冲进了陵南高中。

仙道他们正在集训，体育馆里热火朝天。

可能是紧张吧，流川原本打算说“仙道，我想约你打篮球”，但到了嘴边成了“仙道彰，一对一，输的人是笨蛋”。

仙道的三分球投进了队友越野的怀里，怔怔地看着流川半天没说话。

流川说完心底升出一股懊悔，怎么看他都像是来找仙道约战的。

“哦。好啊。”过了片刻，仙道眉眼弯弯地笑了起来。

流川心跳不已，觉得这家伙真是帅得要命，浑身闪着好看的辉光。

 

不过流川并不认为仙道对自己也有同样的念头，毕竟是男人。

仙道跟女性的关系看起来不错，或者说他很有桃花缘，平时在小球场上一对一的时候，也常常会有漂亮的女孩跑来害羞告白。一旦发生这种状况，仙道总会暂停比赛，跑去跟女孩说会儿话。

流川心里很难受，但也不能告诉仙道为什么他回来后会被篮球砸。

仙道接抱住篮球一脸无辜：“诶？走开两分钟而已，你就开始发脾气了吗？听话嘛，别闹。”

流川拿他没办法，只能忿忿地抢过篮球：“输的人请吃饭。”

“啊，每次都要你请客太难为情了。今天输赢都算我的吧。”仙道笑着说。

 

彩子很关心流川的感情状况，三四个月后的某个晚上与他通电话时才得知对象是陵南高中的仙道彰，惊诧得半天合不拢嘴。

“流川枫，你怎么会……喜欢男人啊？”彩子吞咽了一下。

流川很窘迫：“不知道。我就是喜欢他。”

彩子露出苦恼的神情：“仙道彰那小子应该有女朋友吧？”

“没问过。”流川耸了下肩膀，去冰箱里拿了罐汽水，“像现在这样能一起打球也不错。”

“啊？仙道彰还不知道你对他有意思？”彩子瞪大了眼睛，“我说你这死小孩藏得到底有多深啊？整个暑假都跟他厮混在一起诶。”

“除了打球，就是看录像。”流川走回客厅，坐在沙发上一口一口地喝汽水。

“你该不会打算一直这么下去吧？不然摊牌算咧。压抑感情很难熬吧。”彩子叹了口气。

“不要。”流川否决，“说了连打球的机会都没有了。”

 

十二月中旬在仙道家看球赛时，流川假装无意地询问仙道是否有女友。

仙道一副特别高兴的样子：“诶？你在意吗？”

“随便问问。”流川心里慌乱得很，不过脸上依旧没什么表情。

仙道很自然地揽住流川的肩膀，笑着说：“笨蛋流川枫，要是我在恋爱的话，哪有时间成天被你拽着一对一咧？”说完瞄了他一眼，“你应该不会偷偷地跟女孩子交往不告诉我吧？”

流川微微侧过脸看着仙道，本想说“不会。我不会和别人交往。我喜欢你”，但第一个字还没说出口，门铃急促地响了起来。

陵南球队几个与仙道要好的队友都来了，他们喊仙道去参加与隔壁高校的联谊会。

盛情难却，仙道抓着后脑勺扭头对流川说：“喂，小鬼，要不要一起去？”

越野扬声说：“是啊，流川枫，成天跟仙道打篮球有什么意思。多认识些女孩子不好吗？”

流川冷着脸不说话，心想仙道似乎很想参与的样子，一声不吭地起身告辞了。

越野对福田小声地嘀咕：“吉兆，我是不是说错什么话了？流川那小子怎么看起来很不高兴？”

彦一插了一句话：“流川枫好像没高兴过吧？”

 

流川独自在公园的秋千上坐了很久，他忽然觉得单方面喜欢一个人是件很痛苦的事。

正当他开始考虑要不要放弃时，仙道气喘吁吁地找过来了。

“啊，比起喝酒什么的还是跟你打球比较有趣诶。”仙道站在冬日的阳光下笑着说，“老规矩吗？输的人请吃晚饭。”

秋千的铁链发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，天空中有几只麻雀飞速掠过。

 

新年第一天是流川的生日，他的父母都在国外没有回来。

仙道原本打算回东京老家，不过天太冷，又在下雪，就跑到流川家补觉。

流川有些想不通，为什么这家伙总说他的床睡起来比较舒服，他更没料到之后洗完澡竟然会被仙道按压在浴室墙壁上强吻。

热气尚未消散，模模糊糊像是一个晕染开的氤氲梦境。

流川大脑一片空白，被仙道吻到腿软，下意识地伸手拥抱他闭着眼回应。

长吻结束后，仙道似乎有些局促，他舔了舔嘴唇。

流川心扑通扑通地跳个不停，自己都感觉呼出的气息滚烫。

仙道紧紧地环抱着流川的窄腰：“啊，那个……你要是想揍我的话就动手吧。抱歉，我实在忍不住咧。也不知道你对我做了什么，让我喜欢你喜欢得要命，每晚都梦见你。但又怕吓到你，只能硬装出一副好朋友的样子陪你打球，真是受够了。”

“向我告白？”流川心里暗爽，敛着眉沉声问道。

“啊。是吧。”仙道看起来很紧张，“流川枫，别打我脸可以吗？明天得回家过年，被我爸妈看见的话不好交代诶。”

流川半天没动，慢慢凑过去再度贴上了仙道的嘴唇：“这份生日礼物我收下了。”

 

温泉旅馆外的猫头鹰还在叫个不停。

流川伸手把仙道抱进怀里。心想搞不好除了学姐以外，没人知道他们恋爱前这段纠结的往事。转念又一想，幸好学姐保守了秘密，否则肯定被仙道这家伙拿出来逗弄自己。

仙道迷迷糊糊地睁了下眼睛，搂紧了流川在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，哑着嗓子梦呓般低语：“流川，我爱你……”

流川修长的手指温存地抚摸着仙道的后脖颈。白痴。我也爱你。

 

两人睡到很晚才起来。天光明亮，又是个好天气。

竹野和她的老姐妹跪坐在矮桌前饮茶聊天，看见走过来的仙道和流川，笑眯眯地打招呼：“昨晚睡得还好吗？”

流川的脸瞬间红了一下。

仙道笑着回答：“千代婆婆，您这里住着太舒服咧。往后有空的话还会过来。”

“是吗。还有客人说我这旅馆太老旧，有点阴湿，难得你们不嫌弃。”竹野高兴地笑了起来。

仙道牵住流川的手：“我们出去逛逛，傍晚会回来吃饭。”

“去吧。玩得开心。”竹野寻思这两个孩子感情可真好啊，出门都十指相扣。等他们走远后，想着想着恍然明白过来，一拍脑门对她的老姐妹说：“哎哟，福子，他们两个该不会是恋人吧？”

福子年纪比竹野还要大几岁，耷拉着眼皮慢悠悠地喝了口茶：“肯定是啊。你是不是老糊涂啦？这么明显都看不出来。”

 

此时正是观赏红叶的旺季，游客繁多，但即便是人声鼎沸，岚山仍旧清寂。

仙道除了篮球之外兴趣爱好广泛，摄影也有些研究，不过或许是流川很上镜的原因吧，随便抓拍都帅得要命。但不幸的是，流川给他拍的照片一张比一张可怕。

“流川枫，你真的是我男朋友吗！”仙道忍不住抱怨，“为什么要这样对我！”

流川瞄了眼相机屏幕的照片：“你本来就长这样。怎么能怪我？”

“胡说。我照镜子时可没觉得自己这么丑。”

“没关系。我不会嫌弃你。”流川深表同情地拍了拍他的肩膀。

仙道露出绝望的表情，心想算了待会儿还是拜托游客帮他拍照留念吧。他低头往后翻了一张，流川立在枫树下，眉目看起来比平常温柔许多，宛如天神般闪着辉光。再往后翻一张，同样的位置同样的枫树同样的站姿，自己面目狰狞，像是从哪里跑出来的妖怪。

没有对比就没有伤害。

啊，我的男朋友一定不爱我。仙道这么想着，斜了流川一眼。

流川似乎看穿他的心思一般，凑近过去眨了下眼睛：“你要换一个男朋友吗？”

仙道差点吻他了，真是受不了，越看越喜欢：“算啰。我知道自己长得帅就行了。照片什么的反正不给别人看。”

“是吗。”流川直起身来，一缕阳光落在他的黑发上，“手机里的我已经发给伯父伯母了。”

“然后我被全家嘲笑了对吧！”仙道咬了咬牙。自从双方家长吃了顿饭相谈甚欢并且集体同意他们交往以后，流川简直成了团宠。

流川翻开信息递给仙道。

是母亲的回复，半个屏幕全是“哈哈哈”，末尾还加了句“小枫，真是幸亏你不嫌弃我家的丑儿子啊”。

啊，我一定不是我父母亲生的。仙道望天叹了口气。

 

天黑之前，仙道和流川回到温泉旅馆，竹野已经给他们准备好了晚餐。

福子坐在附近，手里举着个烟斗正在吧嗒吧嗒地抽烟。

竹野跪坐在矮桌前：“之前订房间的时候怎么不告诉我你们是恋人？情侣住店有优惠。”

“不是怕您对同性恋人有看法嘛。”仙道笑着说，“流川不喜欢人多的住处。其他旅馆全都爆满。万一您不招待，他肯定不同意陪我来赏枫啦。”

竹野温慈地笑了起来：“我半只脚都快踏进坟墓了，哪还有这份闲心去干涉或评断他人选择的生活。”

流川拿起筷子：“感谢款待。”

吃完饭，为了缓解走了大半天的疲劳，仙道领着流川去了露天温泉。

旁边有棵高大的枫树，枝柯延伸出来，缀满红叶非常美丽。

流川浸泡在温泉中，闭着眼趴在青石上，被热水温存拥抱住的感觉很是惬意。

仙道注视了流川很久，慢慢凑近过去，贴着他的嘴唇黏黏腻腻地湿吻起来。

正在热恋中的年轻人，很快双双有了反应。

吻了一阵，仙道抓着流川的肩膀将他扳过来面对自己，带笑的眼中情欲满满。

流川瞪着仙道，白皙的皮肤被温泉泡得微微发红：“喂，白痴，这里会有人过来。”

“千代婆婆跟福子婆婆在聊天才没空管我们。旅馆又没其他住客。”仙道说着俯身不紧不慢地舔咬流川的嘴唇，边吻边说，“你别叫得太大声。”

流川完全抵抗不住仙道的攻势，身心阵阵发痒，伸手揽住他的肩膀，用力地回吻住。

仙道稍微抱起流川，不安分的手顺着他坚实的脊背抚摸而下，撩开裹在下半身的浴巾，手指带着温泉水按进了后穴中。

流川不满地顶了下仙道的小腹。

仙道当即会意，抽出手指握住了流川的硬物爱抚起来。

流川每次被仙道如此掌握住的时候都觉得身体里像着火般滚烫起来，半靠在他的身上低沉地哼喘起来。

温泉水在仙道的动作下有节奏地发出哗啦哗啦的响声。

仙道的吻一直没离开过流川，从眉梢到鼻梁，又将他按在温泉边舔弄喉结。

露天做亲密的事令流川感到前所未有的紧张，在仙道技巧性的套弄下，他低沉地“唔嗯”了声，对仙道说：“我想出来了……”

仙道的动作戛然停止：“弄在别人家的温泉里不礼貌诶。”

流川贴着仙道自己动了动腰，在他手里磨蹭：“喂，你别停。”

仙道舔了下流川的嘴唇，将他抱坐上旁边平坦的青石：“冷吗？”

流川热得都快融化了，远离温泉反倒清明了许多，低声说：“仙道，我们回房间。”

“待会儿，别急嘛。把腿张开一点。”仙道说完握住流川的硬物低头含在嘴里吞吐起来。

流川能清楚地看见仙道在做什么，先前在家里不是没有互相这样做过，但都躲在被窝里。现下羞耻感与快感交织在一起，没过多久，他终于忍不住射了出来，失力间听见吞咽声，连忙抬手捧着仙道的脸：“吐出来！”

仙道擦了下唇角，从温泉中站了起来，俯下身吻住流川，含糊不清地说：“我们之间有什么关系。之前我不是也在你……”

“闭嘴。”流川羞愤地咬了下仙道的嘴唇。

仙道在旁边坐了下来，将流川抱到自己腿上：“怎么办，我等不及回房间了。”

流川脸一热，搂住仙道的脖子，认命般说：“随便你吧。但要是被人看见我就揍你。”

“真舍得揍我？”仙道吸吮着流川的肩窝，手指再度开始耐心地扩张，“你怎么又硬了？”

流川恼羞得抬不头来，他牙痒地咬了咬仙道的脖子：“大白痴，就你废话多！”

仙道笑了笑不再说话，手指一边在流川后面进出，一边轻一口重一口地吻着他。

大概是因为温泉的热气，流川很快有些昏昏沉沉的，但又能清晰地感觉仙道的手指在自己身体里揉按，碰到某处时整个人都不禁颤抖了下：“仙道……”他忍不住哑着喉咙叫了一声。

“嗯？我在。”仙道撤出湿润的手指，炙热的硬物缓缓地顶入流川的身体。

流川脸皮薄，真是担心旅馆突然来其他客人，要是看见这一幕就实在太尴尬了。因为这样不安的状态，后穴无意识地紧缩了下。

仙道爽得重喘了口气，掐着流川的腰上下顶弄起来。

流川只觉得越来越热，紧抱住仙道，伏在他肩头既痛苦又欣喜地呜咽着。

有过昨晚的经验，仙道很快准确地顶到了流川体内的敏感处。

流川咬牙也没能忍住这声低哑欢愉的呻吟。

“都说了别叫得太大声。”仙道戏谑地调侃了他一句。

流川咬住手背“嗯唔”轻哼起来，神智越来越不清晰，但仙道的进攻才刚刚开始。

也不知如此颠簸沉浮了多久，流川迷迷糊糊感觉仙道退了出去。

突如其来的空虚感令流川很不爽，按着仙道的肩膀直起身来，蒙着水汽的双眼欲求不满地望着他。

“回房间再继续。我怕你着凉。”仙道勾住流川的脖子将他拉下来接了个吻。

“那就别做了。”流川赌气地说。

仙道低下头含住流川的乳尖舔吻轻咬：“真的不做了？”

流川“唔”了一声，被仙道抱离温泉，落地时只觉得双腿发软。

两人匆匆套上浴衣。仙道把流川扶拽回了旅馆房间，拉上门温柔地将他压倒在榻榻米上。

“流川。”仙道仍旧昂然的硬物抵在流川的穴口，故意磨了下，“要不要我进去？”

“仙道彰，你少在这种时候作弄我！”流川低吼了句。

仙道扯落流川身上的薄衣，低头吻着他的胸膛：“你不说，我就不进去了。”

流川只恨自己此刻使不上力气，否则一定把这家伙掀翻在地：“唔，你差不多一点。”他的话音在仙道的舔咬下微微发颤。

仙道听完哪还忍心再调戏流川，压着他的腿根用力地顶了进去，自己跟着舒服地喘了口气。

“今晚状态不错，别睡了吧？”仙道边撞边吻着流川的耳朵。

回到室内后流川显然放松了很多，他嗅着仙道身上散发出来的好闻气息，恍惚想起第一次见面。当时暗藏在心底的情感现今越加深刻起来。流川听见自己轻哼了声：“不睡就不睡。明天起不来的是笨蛋。”

仙道忍不住笑了起来，身下动作更加卖力，肉体相撞发出响亮的声音，他喘着粗气说：“能抱着你睡到自然醒……当笨蛋也没有关系。”说着退出湿热的甬道，腰间发力又深深地插了进去。

流川因此难以自控地闷叫了一声：“你这个大白痴……”

仙道抱紧了流川。心想爸妈果然说得对，谈恋爱就应该多出来走走，不能总窝在家里。

流川断断续续地呻吟着，在彻底失去意识前，忿忿地暗中嘟哝了句，以后绝对不要跟这个白痴到外面过夜了。

气象预报说明天会下小雨。大概是这个原因吧，今夜岚山的月光不似昨晚那般明亮，被重重的云焰遮盖住。

离天亮还有很长一段光景。那只猫头鹰又“咕咕”地叫了几声。

 

Fin


End file.
